Stein's heir
by Mad moon
Summary: Years after the end of the Soul Eater series, 62 years old Franken Stein is dieing. But he shal not die whitout leaving this world a pupil What would happen if Stein found a young Blond after a beating. What consequences would this bring... ... This world will never be the same thats for sure


Hellow I am mad moon and this is my very first story

I ask that you don't flame me and do review with anything i can use to my story. I belive that this is a very different idea from what i read and i have several other ideas that I intend to write about. I will post a poll in my account and if I have any interested viewers please do vote

I am not English so I may have writing errors and for that I apologize in advance

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Stein's Heir

Chapter 1

Stein was many things: a war veteran, a scientist, a kishin hunter for the shinigami, a maester, a mad-man and someone that killed many, many people, be it for the good of the world, for science or simply for fun…

But no amount of blood he had seen, no amount dissections on his own friend Spirit could prepare him for what Stein - in his 62 years of walking among the living – saw that would shake him to his madness filled core ( Stein is older and the Soul Eater series is already over ).

I front of him lay a river of blood big enough to empty five men of their precious life liquid, and at the end of the dark dead-end alley was a boy. This boy, no older than 4 or 5, was nailed to the wall by inch-wide nails. He was very underdeveloped and malnourished, with no shirt and wearing bloody rags that once could be called pants but not anymore. He had big and small gashes all over his body but two big cuts much like his own on his chest and his right arm looked like someone had tried to cut it the most painfully way possible but had left in a hurry resulting in a hanging stump of an arm held by a few strands of muscles fibres. He had spiky blond hair well concealed by lairs of crimson blood effetely hiding very well that fact making him look like a small redheaded boy. He had three whisker marks on each cheek giving him a mischievous look and dead blue eyes that of someone that had simply given up and accepted the pain. When he peered into the boy using his soul perception he saw a frail soul at the brink of falling apart.

He looked at the boy and he stared back as if daring him to do something worse than what had already been done to him.

Naruto's POV

From the wall Naruto looked at the newcomer with an impassive expression. He was an old man with silver-grey hair and greyish green eyes. And aside of more than a few wrinkles on his face he had a scar that stared in his hair line in the middle of his forehead and it curved on the nose to the left of his face and ended by his hear. He wore big round glasses and had a cigarette that looked like it would fall off his mouth at any moment. He also had a bolt across his head that made him ask himself how he wasn't dead.

One look at the man and he could tell that he wasn't from konoha. He looked shocked and confused with what he has seeing. Everyone in the village looked at him with hatred and disgust and he didn't even know why. Only the Ichirakus and the old man Hokage didn't.

Even with his unusual rapid healing he was losing more blood than he producing. His vision was swimming and e was losing conscious leaving no time to wonder what the stranger wanted before the darkness consumed him.

He woke up to a white ceiling and quickly deduced "The hospital." he thought. However, he didn't feel sore like all the other times he had woken up in this place. He felt great in fact. He saw the Hokage - or as he called him the old man – looking out at him with a worried expression.

"Old man, what happened?"

"Well Naruto-kun, you were attacked last night and the ANBU found you being stitched by a man with silver hair. After that he told the ANBU to take you to the hospital. But then the man put his hand on the forehead and from the report of the ANBU leader NEKO he was sucked into you. So do you feel anything different or bad, Naruto-kun?" said Hiruzen worried for the boy who he considered a grandson.

"Well old man I don't feel anything wrong. If anything I feel great not even sore" said an awed Naruto eyeballing the scars and stitches that went from the left shoulder to the right side of his chest, from the right side of his chest to the left side of the hip and the last one all around the bicep on his right arm.

"CAT said that she found this on you after the man disappeared. Does it mean anything to you Naruto-kun?" said Hiruzen handing him a translucent yellow glass cube the size of a fist. By this time Naruto was up and about and picked up the cube handed to him when it all happened. The cube glowed brightly making Naruto drop the cube and then both of them shielded their eyes as the light dimed where it once stood a cube there stood two black scrolls with one that read "READ FIRST". Shrugging Naruto opened that one first and there was only a brief explanation that said:

"Go to the mirror and write '42-42-564' and all will be explained."

Perplexed by such a vague and cryptic message Naruto and the Sandaime went to a full body sized mirror that stood in the wall, standard equipment in every hospital room and Naruto wrote:

"Shini…Shini…Goroshi!" (Death – Death – Murder)

Just like that the mirror glowed showing something other than their reflexions.

It was a yellow room with a hall of guillotines and a graveyard as a background and a black mass wearing a mask with three eyeholes that was staring at them, unnerving the duo more than slightly.

With no mouth, the black mass spoke in a cheerful tone, clasping his huge comical hands that came from…somewhere, together.

"So YOU are the one Stein chose for his successor, I am sure that you will do great just like Stein… or at least better than his last chosen successor but anyway I… wait, your face isn't strange to me… Have I killed you before?"

Sweatdroopping Naruto answered:

"No I didn't think we've met… And how could you have killed me before and who are you?"

"You'd be surprised with the amount of people that I have to kill twice… But back to the point, it is I Shinigami extraordinaire at your service."

Both Naruto and Hiruzen blanched at the sight, they were talk with THE shinigami, the f*%#ing death god and both were just ready to have a heart attack. Just then the Hokage regained his posture using the skills he used to survive the second and third shinobi wars.

"But shinigami-sama what are you doing in the mirror?"

"Well you called me…"

"Called you? How so?"

"You dialled my number." Said the shinigami pointing to the numbers that were still on the mirror.

"But what are you doing here and who is Stein, also what do you mean Naruto-kun's is this man's successor?"

"Well in not any particular order Franken Stein was my best maester or rather ead one of the warriors that worked for me, collecting souls, of the corrupted and the dead. As for what I am doing here… I'm going to explain to you what happened to little Naruto-kun. I'll start from the beginning. Stein, unlike me, isn't immortal or a god so he unfortunately caught a disease that would slowly but surely kill him even with our medics' best efforts. Not wanting to die as a man with no pupil he used his knowledge of the human body to extend his life and afterword's wandered the world in search of someone that would be fit to be his student. That's where you come into the picture Naruto-kun you were chosen by stein and it's my job to explain what is in the other scroll."

"Stein told me that he would be absorbed into the head of the person he would chose to tutor him or her while beating the disease for a while, to make said person compatible with his attacks and to make sure he or she is actually able to survive his training. So in the scroll lays the training regime and techniques he created or learned in his hears of service to me and in his travel around the world and probably there his methods of intimidation as well."

"Intimidation? How so?" said an amazed Hokage.

"Well, Stein was a master of intimidation he terrified people just by looking to them."

"That's so cool! And I will learn all that?!"

"If you have the will to do so, yes."

A young Naruto was climbing the walls in excitement and the sandaime was close to a second heart attack but also happy that his grandson would be able to protect himself making sure that he wouldn't be in the hospital so many times.

He seems to actually believe this … how sad …

"Well Naruto-kun it was a long day, you should go to bed. You can start training tomorrow."

"Hai oldman!" just like that Naruto dropped dead on the bed asleep clutching to the scroll that would change his life.

"Now that he is asleep I need to tell you something." Said a dead serious shinigami.

"What is it?" Asked a worried sandaime.

"With Stein in his head it's possible that Naruto-kun will catch some of Stein's… quirks…"

"… Like what?" Asked an even more worried Hokage

"WELL… smoking and an addiction to the dissection of other human beings to name a few. Tell him that I will see to his training in a few years." Said the shinigami hurriedly and then cutting the connection waiving to the sandaime leaving a very pale sandaime staring at the mirror dreading what would come in later years.


End file.
